Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub and at least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes within the tub. A spraying system may be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The spraying system may include various sprayers including a rotatable sprayer.